icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2011–12 Winnipeg Jets season
The 2011–12 Winnipeg Jets season was the 13th season for the National Hockey League franchise and the first in Winnipeg, Manitoba, after 12 seasons as the Atlanta Thrashers. The franchise played in Atlanta since the 1999–2000 NHL season, and relocated to Winnipeg following the conclusion of the 2010–11 NHL season. The relocation of the Thrashers to Winnipeg was confirmed by Gary Bettman on May 31, 2011, and approved by the NHL Board of Governors on June 21, 2011.NHL BOARD OF GOVERNORS APPROVES THRASHERS' SALE TO WINNIPEGNHL Board of Governors approves sale of Thrashers to True North Sports & Entertainment The 2011 season also marks the first appearance of the Winnipeg Jets name in the NHL since the previous franchise moved from Winnipeg to Phoenix in 1996. At the end of the year the team failed to qualify for a playoff spot. Off-season ]] On May 31, 2011, at a press conference at the MTS Centre, NHL Commissioner Gary Bettman confirmed that the Atlanta Thrashers had been sold to True North Sports and Entertainment and will relocate to Winnipeg for the 2011-12 NHL season after a unanimous vote favoring the sale and relocation at the Board of Governors meeting on June 21, 2011True North Buys Thrashers, Set to Move Team to Winnipeg. TSN. Retrieved 2011-05-31. On June 4, 2011, the new owners informed GM Rick Dudley that he would not be the GM of the team any longer and the last four years of his contract were bought out.THRASHERS' DUDLEY NOT RETAINED AS GM BY TRUE NORTH On June 8, 2011, Winnipeg named Kevin Cheveldayoff as their new GM. Cheveldayoff had been serving as the assistant GM for the Chicago Blackhawks.CHEVELDAYOFF TAKES WINNIPEG GENERAL MANAGER'S JOB On June 20, 2011, the new owners informed Craig Ramsay that he was no longer the coach of the team. Former Edmonton Oilers coach Craig MacTavish was also informed he was out of the running for the head coaching position.RAMSAY INFORMED HE WILL NOT COACH WINNIPEG FRANCHISE On June 24, True North announced that Claude Noel would be the first head coach of the new team in Winnipeg. Noel had spent the previous season as the head coach of the Manitoba Moose.Claude Noel Named Head Coach The team's name was revealed to be the "Jets" at the 2011 NHL Entry Draft before the team made their selection.True North Announces Team Name is "Winnipeg Jets" On August 15, Rick Rypien was found deceased at his home in Alberta. Rypien had signed a contract with the Jets in the off-season, he was 27 years old.Former Canuck Rick Rypien found dead The Jets unveiled their new jerseys at an event held on September 6 at CFB Winnipeg in Winnipeg.Winnipeg Jets unveil Home & Away Jerseys Regular season The Winnipeg team retained the Thrashers' place in the Southeast Division. The team played six games against its division opponents; four against other Eastern conference teams; and one or two games against Western conference teams. Playoffs The Jets failed to qualify for the 2012 NHL Playoffs, finishing eleventh in the Eastern Conference. Standings Schedule and results Pre-season |} Regular season |- valign="top" | November: 5–5–3, 13 Points (Home: 3–2–0; Road: 2–3–3) |- valign="top" | December: 10–3–1, 21 Points (Home: 9–2–1; Road: 1–1–0) |- valign="top" | January: 4–8–1, 9 Points (Home: 1–2–1; Road: 3–6–0) |- valign="top" | February: 7–5–2, 16 Points (Home: 4–2–2; Road: 3–3–0) |- valign="top" | March: 6–7–1, 8 Points (Home: 4–3–0; Road: 2–4–1) |- valign="top" | April: 1–1–1, 3 Points (Home: 0–0–1; Road: 1–1–0) |- ! colspan=2 style="color:#231F20" | 2011–12 Schedule Jets score listed first; |} Player stats Skaters |} Goaltenders Note: GP = Games Played; Min = Minutes played; W = Wins; L = Losses; OT = Overtime Losses; GA = Goals Against; GAA= Goals Against Average; SA= Shots Against; SV= Saves; Sv% = Save Percentage; SO= Shutouts |} †Denotes player spent time with another team before joining Jets. Stats reflect time with the Jets only. ‡Traded mid-season underline/italics denotes franchise record Awards and records Awards Milestones Records Transactions Winnipeg has been involved in the following transactions during the 2011–12 season. Trades Free agents signed Free agents lost Claimed via waivers Lost via waivers Lost via retirement Player signings Draft picks Winnipeg's picks at the 2011 NHL Entry Draft in St. Paul, Minnesota. See also * 2011–12 NHL season References Category:Winnipeg Jets seasons Winnipeg Jets season, 2011–12